The present system is a further development and an improvement on the television system described, in general, in the prior application assigned to the assignee of the present invention, U.S. Ser. No. 151,781, filed May 21, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,856, POETSCH. It has been found that, upon scanning films, both in normal format as well as of the Cinemascope type, in accordance with the United States NTSC standard of 525 lines/30 frames with interlace, the television (TV) image may show horizontal cutting edges upon reproduction and with normal customary addressing of storage elements used in the film scanning apparatus. These cutting edges interfere with undisturbed viewing of the TV image since they subdivide the TV image in regions containing information from different film frames. It has already been proposed to sequentially scan films which are run off at normal speed, for example 24 frames per second, to obtain a 525 lines/60 Hz format; the frames are scanned, alternatingly, twice and three times, and are reproduced as fields, corresponding to half-frames, by line interlace reproduction (see my earlier application U.S. Ser. No. 154,284, filed May 29, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,408).